bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soifon1219
Archived I archived my talk page. If you wanna ask me questions or need help with anything, just tell me here. I'll try to help. If you want to open any discussions we had the last time, put a RE: before the headline. Have a nice day! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 13:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Well I don't see the chatandgo but I'll make my own so we can talk better, besides that did you check out my guy is he good for your story?Grizzaka 16:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Btw I finally made the chatandgo and i put it on my talk page it's the first link there i'll be on there when you wanna talk Grizzaka 18:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Back I'm home, so yeah. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 04:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello I suppose you already know that I'm Echo, pleasure to meet you. Echo Uchiha 04:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Tournament Yo. It's the day of the tournament and our two teams are up in the first round, so I think it's time we get started. Message me when you are ready to begin. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 15:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Alright. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 15:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Let the games begin: The Hell Tournament's First Match: Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 15:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ?.... Hello I was wondering if any of your characters were a captain in the Gotei 13? Because I need a commander/instructor character in the RP for the two groups of shinigami I'm making.SoulAlbarn91 15:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Second Chance I do understand, so I'll give you your second chance. :) Just go post on our RP. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 16:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Reikon Kyuuban Hello my name is Raze and I was talking to firegod and I just wanted to know when the RK arc would be starting cause I'm really looking foward to it. RazeOfLight 18:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry if i am not on for two days, sadow, you, lone, and goldeneye are the owners of my stuff untill my return. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 00:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heya Hello to you too. You can call me Raze. Its nice to formally meet you. I can't wait to see what you add on to the RK and I hope we can work together too sometime in the future. RazeOfLight 14:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Tournament match Your move dude. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey me and fire need you to help with training Van, Atsuya and Shiro in the ways of the RK since Myst can't train them all on her own. RazeOfLight 14:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That works cause if there's two more trainers then that takes care of Atsuya and Shiro. RazeOfLight 15:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) New Zanpakutou It has come to my attention that your article, The Six Domains Of Hell, has been copy/pasted from the Katekyō Hitman Reborn! wikia article Six Paths of Reincarnation], and I must respectfully ask you to change or destroy it, as this fractures the rules against plagiarism. Also, on the page for Hitsuke Uchiga, under the heading of Second Zanpakutou, it states that he got a new one because his former one broke. Unless there is something I do not understand, I believe that broken Zanpakutou regenerate over time, and a new one is not procured. If there is some factor inn his gaining of it, or the logistics of Zanpakutou, that I do not understand, then please tell me what it is, and if not, I must once again respectfully ask you to change or destroy this. Thank you! --The Raven Master 23:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Godmod Simply explanations are in order, though I would've preferred it to be done directly, instead of you having another user ask me about this. Defining of Godmodding; To godmod is to have no weakness and to auto-hit. Now, as of our match in the Hell Tournament, I am well withing Ulquiorra's abilities. Your character, on the other hand, isn't much matching with his page. I've looked at it several times, and noticed that 1) It severely lacks in quality and 2) you pulled that second Zanpakutō out of your butt to allow you an advantage in the middle of our match (I tend to edit stalk my opponents, so I saw the changes when you made them). That, my friend, is godmodding. Also, I tend to be more persistent against cocky people and your character is so arrogant it makes my blood boil (no offense to you of course ^^). Lastly, on Raian. I find it funny when people tell me I godmod with him. Do you expect an entire section dedicated to his weaknesses? If that's what you expect, I laugh at you, because godmods, like yourself, would use that against me in every fight. I tend to heavily elaborate on my abilities or on anything for that matter, explaining why my sections on that page are so long and detailed. Detail and longness of a page does not make one a godmod. You'd do good to detail your pages, as your character pages would be much more interesting to read if they were. Your accusations that I godmod like no tomorrow are probably because you are in a losing situation in the tournament and have no other way out than to accuse your opponent of godmodding, but I digress, I will not stop my methods. You've been allowed to hit me and you have forced Ulquiorra into his Second State. Me godmodding would be dodging your every move (kinda sounds like you...) and staying in my first state this whole time, while doing the damage I've done. Before you accuse of godmodding, I think you'd better go over your own actions and next time consult me personally instead of hiding behind another user. It's insulting. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 17:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rp Yeah, I'll do an RP with ya. What did you have in mind for the matchup?Kenji Hiroshi 08:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You want me to use Zen Yoso? That's fine by me. It up to you, Hitsuke, you use whoever you wanna use. I don't mind.Kenji Hiroshi 09:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Hitsuke. Let's make this a good one!Kenji Hiroshi 09:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, Hitsuke.Kenji Hiroshi 09:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Naw, I don't bother with chatandgo. I find it easier just to use the wiki to do my talkin'. Your turn again.Kenji Hiroshi 10:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Rp's are a nice change of pace, but I'm busy with my own Arc at the minute. Tell ya what, when I'm done with that (shouldn't take too long) I'll do an arc with ya. It's your turn again, man.Kenji Hiroshi 10:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, your turn!Kenji Hiroshi 10:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I'd like to finish my own first. Then I could concentrate on that without any distractions. Your turn, Hitsuke. I decided to get the actual battle underway.Kenji Hiroshi 10:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your up, man. This is gonna be good!Kenji Hiroshi 10:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your turn again, pal. Your turn to take a swing at it! Kenji Hiroshi 12:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) This is gettin' interesting. Your up again, Hitsuke! Kenji Hiroshi 12:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't work with chatango. Really sorry man. Your up again, btw.Kenji Hiroshi 12:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Didn't know Gorrión didn't like mist. Your go to have another swing.Kenji Hiroshi 13:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to keep things the way I have 'em until Kenji and his crew get there first tale done and dusted. So, how's this thing gonna progress? Winner? Loser? Sure, that works for me. Zen has no love for the Shinigami, except those in my story. He won't be in my own story until the third arc or so, so it ain't as if I'm usin' him for anything else. Get me some practice workin' with his elemental abilities as well. Kenji Hiroshi 13:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for askin' me to RP with ya, Hitsuke. It was fun. You've got some cool characters.Kenji Hiroshi 13:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC)